Crossover that makes all hell break loose
by Alucardz-pet
Summary: What happens when Inuysha and Kegome are Transported to the anime demension of Ranma 1/2? A one shot fic unless asked other wise!


**Inu-yasha stomped back towards the well. Kagome and himself had fought over how long she would stay in her time- and of course, she'd won again, telling him to SIT! **

"Damn her! Why do I always have to look like the bad guy?! I just want to get this quest over with!" Inu-yasha muttered, slipping inside the well. 

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome's cry alerted him. 

"Eh?" He popped his head up to see Kagome standing in the shrine's doorway. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kagome sighed. "I just have this huge test tomorrow and-" 

"Feh. I don't care. You don't want me around? Fine! I'll just go then." Inu-yasha snorted, going back to the well. 

"Wait!" Kagome said, reaching for him. 

"What?" He looked back, irritated. 

"I.. What's that?!" Kagome pointed past him, towards the wall. Inu-yasha looked to where she had pointed. 

"What in the seven hells?" He gasped, backing away. 

"It looks like a.. portal... I think." Kagome carefully walked over to a semi-large rainbow-colored hole that was plastered to the wall. The portal tremored when Kagome touched it. uddenly- 

"KYAAA!!!" Kagome shouted, as the portal sucked her in. 

"KAGOME!" Inu-yasha jumped forward, and grabbed her thighs. Both blushed at the awkward position, and the portal took the chance to suck them both inside. 

In another universe... 

Akane sighed in happiness. She was taking a long soak in the furo.. and nothing bad had happened! For once she got a nice peaceful day without anything ruining it. Ranma hadn't walked in on her, Shampoo and Ukyo both were staying at their respective restaurants for once, it was Sunday, so she'd had no school and Kuno couldn't bother her, plus Ranma hadn't made her mad once all day. 

Suddenly, she thought of something that made her frown. It was -too- peaceful. Something bad was bound to happen. As that saying went, right now was probably the calm before the storm. It had been extremely peaceful the day before Ryoga arrived, Ukyo showed up, Shampoo returned with Mousse and her great-grandmother, Cologne, and also right before Happoisai arrived. 

She didn't even want to -think- about what could happen now. There were so many choices. A new fiance of Ranma's, another prince out to kidnap her, a new enemy of Ranma's, a new 'cure' for Ranma's curse, or some new way to make Ranma stuck as a girl. 

Then she realized what they hadn't had for awhile. A demon. *Nah,* thought Akane. *All the demons we've encountered show up after only after we've had our normal hecticness with nothing big happening. Something -big- is gonna happen.* 

Akane didn't know how right and yet how wrong she was. 

Akane was woken up by a someone yelling "You can let go now, Inu-yasha!" She opened her eyes to see a boy with white hair holding onto a girl with raven-black hair standing right in front of the bathtub. 

Akane was so angry about the guy who walked in on her while naked and bathing, and who was obviously (to her, anyways) molesting some girl, that she didn't notice Inu-yasha's dog ears, claws, or fangs. 

She grabbed a towel that was lying next to her and put it on fast enough it seemed to just appear on her. "YOU PERVERT!!!!" she screamed, pulling her mallet out of wherever it is that it comes from, and malleted Inu-yasha. 

He flew through the air and crashed through the roof, leaving an Inu-Yasha-shaped hole in the ceiling. Akane looked at the girl in concern. The girl was a few years younger than Akane, and was currently looking at Akane in amazement. "Are you okay? That pervert didn't do anything to you, did he?" she asked in concern. 

The girl looked at her in amazement. "How'd you do that?" 

"Do what?" 

"Pound Inu-Yasha flat. -I'm- the only human who's been able to do that before." 

Before Akane could answer the question, Ranma ran into the bathroom. Seeing Kagome in there with Akane, and the hole in the roof, he asked, "What's going on here? I heard you yell, Akane, and now there's some girl here." 

"She and this guy that was attacking her appeared through a rainbow-colored portal." Akane replied. 

"So where's the guy?" asked Ranma. 

"I malleted him through the roof." answered Akane. 

"Oh. That explains the hole." 

"Um, excuse me," said Kagome, "But am I the only person here who thinks that this is at least slightly unusual?" 

"Stuff like this happens all the time." said Akane. 

*These people are weird* thought Kagome. *I've gotta find Inu-Yasha and get out of here.* 

"Did you see which way you hit Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome. 

"You mean that guy?" said Akane. "Why would you want to know where he went if he was attacking you?" 

"He wasn't attacking me." replied Kagome. 

"You mean you two were.." Akane blushed. "I'm sorry. But aren't you a little young to-" 

"We weren't doing THAT!" yelled Kagome. "This portal was about to suck me in and Inu-Yasha tried to keep it from dragging me in. 

"Besides," muttered Kagome under her breath, "He likes Kikyo." 

"What?" asked Ranma. "I didn't get the last part." 

"Nothing!" said Kagome, blushing. 

"I'm not sure where he went." said Akane. "We'll get everyone to go look for him." 

At the Nekohanten... 

Ryoga walked into the Nekohanten. Maybe Shampoo could give him directions to the Tendo dojo. He stopped in surprise as he saw Kuno and Kodachi were eating there. Genma and Soun were at another table playing shoji and eating ramen. Nabiki was in the corner talking to another girl, and an envelope and money were currently exchanging hands. Kasumi was sitting at a table with Doctor Tofu, who was currently eating a plate with his chopsticks. 

And Ukyo was yelling at Shampoo, "What have you done with Ranma?! It's 10:30! Ranma's always at the Ucchan at 10:00 for okonomiyaki!" 

"Shampoo tell Spatula Girl before! Shampoo no have airen! It no Shampoo fault he no like stupid Spatula Girl's cooking!" then she looked smug. "It no wonder airen not come to Ucchan today. He sick of okonomiyaki every day. Shampoo can cook lots of different foods. That why he pick Shampoo for sure!" 

Shampoo and Ukyo started fighting. 

Ryoga saw that Cologne was throwing bowls of ramen at Mousse, who was serving them to different customers, and that Mousse actually had his glasses on. Everyone was there except Akane, Ranma, and Happoisai. 

In the middle of town... 

Inu-Yasha flew through the air. He still hadn't landed. *Who -was- that bitch?!* he thought angrily. *As soon as I land and get back..* 

Suddenly he felt an evil power. He saw what looked like some kind of midget-demon on a wall close to his trajectory. He grabbed it as he passed by. Something with this evil of an aura -had- to be a demon. 

He brought it to face him and saw it was a very small man. Before either Happoisai or Inu-Yasha could react, they hit a roof. And went through it. 

Ryoga looked on in surprise as Happoisai and a demon crashed through the roof of the Nekohanten. Shampoo and Ukyo stopped fighting. Mousse missed a bowl as it went sailing past him. 

"What kind of demon did you summon -now-, Happy?" asked Cologne in irritation. 

"Wait a minute." said Inu-Yasha. "You mean it's -his- fault Kagome and I got stuck here? Die freak!" he yelled as he launched a claw at the little old man. And missed. He crashed into a wall, destroying it. The wall happened to be right next to Shampoo and Ukyo. 

"How dare you try to hurt my Shampoo?!" yelled Mousse. He charged forward. "The blow of the swan fist!" 

Inu-Yasha easily kicked the training potty out of his hand, then gave Mousse a kick in the face for trying to hit him. That, however, did not fell him. Years of abuse from Shampoo had the same effect as the Bakusui Tenketsu techinique. Mousse got up and prepared to attack again. 

He launched a load of chains at Inu Yasha. At the same time, Ukyo and Shampoo had launched attacks at Inu Yasha. Kuno whipped out his bokken and yelled "Have at thee, demon!", while his sister threw a bouquet of her patented (and poisoned) black roses. Happoisai had taken out a Happo Fire Burst from his gi, and threw it. Cologne also threw something, only it was an unmarked bottle. Kasumi chatted happily to Doctor Tofu, in her own little world and completely oblivious to the current fight. Doctor Tofu was eating a napkin by now, and did not notice the fight either. Nabiki just sat back and waited for the chaos that was bound to happen. 

Back at the dojo... 

Ranma had left the bathroom so Akane could get dressed. They were currently on the way to the Nekohanten because that was where the most of the Nerima gang would probably be. 

They were just stepping in the door as everyone was attacking Inu Yasha. Kagome saw he was in danger from the people and objects on a crash course towards him, and quickly yelled, "Inu Yasha, SIT!" He was instantly hugging the ground like Audoban hugs trees. 

The resulting collision was not pretty. The Happo Fire Burst hit Kuno in the face. He was quickly made another hole in the ceiling as the explosion carried him up, up and far, far away. The flower's pixy dust went exploded in Shampoo's face and off she went to La La land. The bottle hit Ukyo and broke. She was the worst off of the three hit with flying objects. Where Ukyo once stood was now a cute brown puppy with almond-colored eyes. 

"Urf?" it made a questioning sound, looking down at itself. It then promptly fainted. 

"What did you do that for, bitch?!" Inu-Yasha yelled, propping himself up from his position on the floor. 

"You should thank me! I just saved you from them!" Kagome gestured at the pile of people on the floor. 

"I didn't need your help!" yelled Inu-Yasha angrily, getting up. 

"You stupid, ungrateful, dog-breathed jerk! See if I ever help you again!" Kagome shouted back. 

"Like I've ever needed your help, worthless bitch!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her. 

"That's it! SITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!" she screamed. Inu-Yasha went crashing into the floor, creating a small crater. Everyone concious stared in amazement at the two. 

"How did you do that?" Akane asked Kagome. Using whatever technique Kagome had used would be much easier than malleting Ranma. Ranma saw Akane looking at him and prayed that for once he got lucky, and Kagome wouldn't tell her how. 

Kagome didn't even notice the question. "If you don't need my help in a fight, then you don't need my help finding the jewel! After we get back, I'm staying in my time!" she whirled around and stormed out of the Nekohanten. 

Inu-Yasha managed to drag himself out of the hole that had been created by the force of him slamming into the floor. "Kagome, wait-" he started to say, but she was already gone. He sighed, and started off after her. 

*Looks like I'm not the only one with a strange life,* thought Ranma, watching Inu-Yasha go chasing after Kagome. *Or girl problems.* he added as Shampoo attached herself to him, and Akane malleted him for what Shampoo was doing. 

  
Kagome ran down the street as fast as she could. She knew Inu-Yasha would probably follow her, and she didn't want to see him right now. She didn't want to see him -ever again. Kagome was so sick of the whole thing. He was always such a jerk. Sure sometimes he could be.. she didn't know how to describe it, but when he acted that way, Kagome could almost think he might be... but no, he couldn't. 

He was in love with Kikyo. The only reason he needed her around was so he could get the jewel. He didn't care about her at all. *And why should I care whether or not he cares about me?!* she asked herself. *Because I love him.* she answered her own question. She had loved Inu-Yasha for quite awhile, but only realized that now. 

Kagome turned a corner and found herself in front of the Higurashi shrine. *How did I get back to our world?* she wondered. Then, a little boy came out of her house. He could only have been two or three years old. 

"Mommy?" he asked, surprised. A woman came rushing out of the house. Kagome stared in amazement. The woman looked just like her! 

The woman stopped and stared at Kagome for a second, then blinked. The two looked almost exactly alike, except the woman looked older and more mature than Kagome. "It's been ten years already?" she wondered aloud. 

"Who are you?" asked Kagome. 

"I'm you," the woman replied, "Ten years in the future." 

Kagome eyes widened in shock, then she looked at the boy. He took off his baseball cap to reveal dog ears. "She's my mommy too?" he asked. The older Kagome nodded. 

Kagome gasped. "Y-you mean, he's going to be my son?" she asked. The older Kagome nodded again. "A-and is he also the son of Inu..?" her voice faltered. 

Older Kagome smiled. "What, you thought he might be Sesshoumaru's?" she asked teasingly. 

Kagome felt faint. "B-but, why..? how..?" 

"Haven't you noticed by now that other demons can sense the jewel's presence? He doesn't keep you around just to look for the jewel, you know," said the older Kagome. With those words, she scooped the little boy into her arms. 

"W-wait," said Kagome. "H-how," she paused. "How old is he?" she asked. Kagome knew that demons aged slower than humans. The little boy, her future son, was probably older than he looked. 

"That," the older woman told the younger, "Is completely up to you." She turned and walked into the house, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts. Kagome turned around and started to walk back the way she had come. She had a lot to think about. 

  
Inu-Yasha rushed down the street. Where had Kagome gone? Didn't she realize how dangerous it was to be running around with the jewel on her?! What if a demon sensed its presense and attacked?! None of the people in that building he had fallen into had seemed surprised to see him. This world was probably flooded with demons! He bit his lip in worry. 

He quickly turned a corner, and ran into the girl he was looking for. "Kagome!" he said. "Thank goodness you-I mean, the jewel, is alright! How could you be foolish enough to rush off into an unfamiliar world? What if a demon had attacked?" 

Kagome smiled slightly to herself. Maybe the jewel wasn't the only thing that Inu-Yasha cared about after all. "I'm fine." she told him. "I found out that we're in the future. Come on, I'm sure that those people at the restaurant know how to get us home." 

She got up off the ground where she had fallen, dusting herself off. Kagome walked back towards the cafe, knowing that Inu-Yasha would follow. She was slightly surprised that no one seemed to notice, or even care, that a demon walked the street. *I guess the Nerima district will have quite a few weird things happen to it to make it so they don't notice Inu-Yasha.* 

When the two arrived back at the Nekohanten, they found out that Cologne did indeed know a way for them to get back. It turned out that she had collected the broken pieces of the nan ban, and fixed it. She had been keeping it for in case of an emergency. "But I guess I'm willing to give it up to make sure Nerima doesn't have more insanity added to it." she told Kagome and Inu-Yasha. 

Everyone from Nerima saw the pair off, and before they faded away, Kagome promised Cologne to return the mirror in ten years. With that, Kagome and Inu-Yasha disappeared in a poof of smoke, returning to Kagome's time. 

  
They appeared in the middle of an empty lot. "Where are we now?" asked Inu-Yasha. 

Kagome smiled. They were back in her time. "I know how to get back to the well from here." she said. "C'mon, let's go look for more shards." Kagome tugged Inu-Yasha down the street. She ignored all the stairs of passerbyers at the sight of a boy with dog ears. In time, they would disappear. 

"You can let go of my hand now," said Inu-Yasha. Kagome, lost in thought, didn't notice. Inu-Yasha repeated, much louder, "Let go of my hand, bitch!!" 

Kagome quit tugging him along, letting go of his hand. Annoyed that he called her 'bitch' yet again, she yelled, "SIT!!" She remembered her future self's words, and smiled a little as she waited for Inu-Yasha to get up to follow her. It was her choice as to when that future would start, and for now, she could live her life like this with Inu-Yasha and just have fun. 


End file.
